Do you not remember?
by EvilMudkip
Summary: The game ended, but that didn't matter. It didn't change anything.


(AN : please, dont be afraid to correct me if I've messed up John or Dave's quirk!)

The game ended, but that didn't matter. It didn't change anything.

Even if the universe in which someone dies in ceases to exist it doesn't make them come back. It doesn't make the blood flow through their body or make their heart beat again.

In fact, it's just erasing their final moments. Nobody except the ones who witnessed it would remember.

Your name is Dave Strider, and you are around 15 years old. You and your brother have come to an agreement that because it is such a nice day that you would go out and do some sibling bonding shit. You'd ended up at a park and were in a queue getting some ice cream for some weird ass reason. You didn't mind ice cream but sometimes you just aren't in the mood for ice cream, you know? Your bro is silent as he hands you your cone of chocolate ice cream and you sit down on the grass together to eat it. Neither of you really speak, the same static expressions stay on your face the entire time. You don't laugh or smile, both of you just keep a straight face. Both of you can laugh and smile, there just isn't really anything to laugh at just now. Your phone buzzes and you take it out of your pocket to see your friend John pestering you.

—ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 13:20-

EB : hey, dave!

TG : hey

EB : are you busy?

TG : kinda man im with my bro just now

EB : uhm.

EB : dave, do you not remember?

TG : remember what man

EB : uhm.

EB : nothing, i'll tell you later.

TG : if you say so

TG : anyways yeah im kinda busy i can make time in my busy schedule though just for you egbert you should feel special

EB : haha.

EB : well i was wondering if you wanted to come round to my house for a while?

EB : we could play video games or something.

TG : sure let me just ask my bro.

EB : uhm.

You ask your brother if you can go to John's house. He doesn't say anything but you swear you see him nod.

"Thanks bro," you say, standing up with your ice cream in your hand and heading down the path in the middle of the park to your friend's house.

TG : yeah man he said okay

EB : if you're sure.

TG : alright well i gotta stop texting while walking

TG : thats totally a safety hazard

EB : haha.

EB : i'll see you soon then.

TG : see you

-turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 13:30-

You head down the winding path out of the park, past some trees and all the way up to your friend John's house. It's on a hill and it's quite large. He lives by himself now, his dad moved out or something, you don't really remember what he told you about everyone's parents, just that something had happened. You're glad nothing happened to your bro, either way. You finally reach his house and rap on the door with you knuckle. He comes to the door and greets you, but you can't help notice he looks nervous, maybe even slightly distraught. You shrug it off - you can never really tell with this kid.

"Hey, Dave." he greets you with a small grin.

"Sup, Egbert? Hey, can I get a drink?" you ask him.

"Oh, yeah, sure!" he replies. "Apple juice, right?" he laughs. You just give him the thumbs up and he skids into his kitchen to get you some. Once he's back, the two of you go into his room to play some video games for a while. You go through some shit called Castelvania and you even agreed to play Mario Kart with him for some reason. You're not really sure why. You don't talk most of the time, until you begin to tell him how you and your bro went to the park today because it was a lot of fun and you don't just keep fun to yourself.

"Me and my bro went to the park today," you begin. John pauses the game and looks at you, concerned. "It was awesome. Though, little kids are really annoying, have you seen them? They just run around like they own the place and it's like, no, you don't, you're not even half my height. Anyways, yeah it was awesome. He bought me ice cream and shit, it was the first time in ages we've hung out as siblings, shit was awesome." John is just starting at you, bewildered.

"Uhm," he begins. "Dave? Are you ill?" he asks, his voice trembling.

"What? No, man, I'm fine."

"Do you…Do you really not remember?" he whispers.

"Remember what?" you're confused now. All you were doing was telling him about how cool your bro is.

"Dave…" he begins, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. "Dave. Your brother is dead."

"What? John, if this is one of your lame pranks, it isn't fucking funny." you snap.

"Dave! I'm not joking!" he sobs, "Your brother died in that game! So did my dad! Do you not remember?" he yells.

The blood poured from the sword wound and you were sobbing. John was trying to comfort you, telling you something about his dad.

"No he's not!" you yell bad, throwing your controller on the ground. You don't bother to listen to what he has to say and you run out of the house, down past the path and through the woods to your house. You don't stop running until you're scrambling for the pills in the bathroom cabinet, swallowing far too many of them at once and collapsing.

Everything is black and nothing hurts.

And you're dead.

"Hey," your bro greets you. "Took you a while."


End file.
